Keeping in touch
by Goldie.dk
Summary: Holly Short and Artemis Fowl, finally fell in love. But the fairies law says, that they can't be together. That's why they start to write secret mails to eachother, but what if they get busted? At the same time, Opal Koboi escapes from prison.. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 Love you

Hey all you happy people out there!!

This is my first fanfic, AT ALL! So I look forward to see what you guys think!

I'm from Denmark, NOT an English-speaking country! So there might be some mistakes with

spelling, grammar ect…

But hope you like it anyway…

By the way… I don't own any of the characters, or anything…

After I've updated the story (again), I've decided to make the story a little shorter again… So forget

about the whole sharing-in-parts-thing… There's not going to be two parts, only one… I'm sorry, but the story that

I have been thinking about, wasn't as long as I thought it would be, when it was written down…

* * *

**Chapter 1 –Love you**

Captain Holly Short was so angry, that she could almost have killed someone. Like countless times

before, her anger was point at Julius Root. How could he? How? How? _How?_ He couldn't just

forbid her, to be with her huge love! Old idiot! She recalled what he had told her earlier: _Holly, you _

_have to understand, that you two just can't be together! I'm sorry, but that's what the law says. No _

_fairy can be friends with a human. You know that._

Holly felt the tears coming, just by thinking about it. Fast she whipped away the tears with her

hand, she had cried enough today already! Root had had to send her home, because she couldn't

control the tears.

She stepped into her apartment, and turned on the computer. Then she made herself a cup of tea,

took off her uniform and changed to jeans and t-shirt, and sat down in front of the computer screen.

She logged on her e-mail, and wrote a short message:

_Dear Artemis._

_I'm so sorry, but we can't be together anymore. I spoke to Root today, and he has forbidden it. I'm _

_just boiling of anger, right now! _

She didn't write that she was crying, but actually the tears were streaming down her cheeks.

_I miss you so much, but maybe it's best this way. You and I have survived a lot together, but this is _

_the end. Good luck with you life and future._

_All my love, Holly._

She send the mail, and walked over to the stereo, to put on some music. A loud tone told her, that

she had a new message in her inbox. She went to the computer again, and opened the mail. She

gasped. It was from Artemis.

_Holly._

_Please, don't make this the end! I really love you, there must be a possibility that we can be _

_together! Couldn't we just be writing together on mail? No one will notice! _

_Please, I won't lose you this way!_

_Love Artemis._

Holly didn't know what to do. She was happy and sad, at the same time. How long would it take,

before someone found out, that they were still keeping in touch? But he loved her! He really did!

And she loved him too. She made a decision, and answered the mail.

_Ok, let's give it a chance, but don't say a word to anyone! Not even Butler, Juliet or your family. _

_Let's just pretend, that we are progressively forgetting about each other, all right? Maybe we can _

_meet again, some day…_

_Holly._

Holly sighed. She had once hated Artemis, because he had kidnapped her, but that was long time

ago. After Artemis got his memories back, he had helped LEP with lots of stuff. He and Holly had

been working close together, many times, and they had fallen in love.

Holly had not had many boyfriends in her life. She had always been kind of a boy-girl, climbing in

trees, messed up her clothes and stuff like that. She had been friends with the boys, and nothing

more than that.

The tone from the computer pulled her out of her thoughts. She opened the new e-mail:

_Of course, I won't tell anyone! Who do you think I am?! _

Holly laughed. He actually wrote something funny! It looked like she had had a bad influence on

him.

_And we will meet again! We have to! Maybe not right now, but someday. I promise. And thanks for _

_saying yes to keep in touch. It means a lot to me._

_Love, your Artemis._

Holly sighed again. Wasn't he just the sweetest? She laughed. If someone had told her, that she

would think a thought like that about Artemis Fowl, two years ago, she would have though that they

were crazy.

She answered the mail with three words:

_I love you._

Then she turned off the computer, and went out for a walk. Happier than she had ever been before.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Pretending

Chapter two, ladies and gentlemen!

Thanks for all the reviews, by the way, and as you say, I'll keep it up!

I don't own any of the caracters...

* * *

**Chapter 2 -Pretending**

When Holly came to work the next day, she pretended that she was still very sad, but trying to hide

it. It was pretty hard, not to let anyone see, that she actually felt like the happiest fairy in the world.

When she passed Roots office, she remembered how she had yelled at him yesterday. Something

about, that he didn't understand anything, and he shouldn't control her life. Then she had started to

cry, and ran somewhere. Into the toilet perhaps? She didn't remember. Maybe she should apologize

to him. She knocked careful on the door, and stepped inside. He looked up, from some important-

looking papers, he was reading, and smiled cautious at her. "I'm sorry about yesterday sir," she

said, and looked down at her shoes. "You were right." "Do you feel ready to start working today?"

He asked. "Yes sir, of course sir," she muttered. "Good," now he was the same old Root again.

"Then you can start, writing a report about what went wrong on your last mission. You know, the

one were you were _supposed_ to find that escaping gnome, but ended up in a lake, 30 kilometers

from your destination, and we had to send a special force out to find both you and the gnome?"

Now there was no doubt at all, the old Root _was _back! Holly was still looking at her shoes. "I was

incautious sir." "I would like to have that on paper, Short." She nodded. He looked at her. "So what

are you waiting for? Go on!" "Yes sir," she said, and hurried out of the office.

When she had finished the report to Root, she was having a break. She went to the station canteen,

to get something to eat. It had taken a long time, to write that report. Everybody had finished eating,

and the room was empty, except from Foaly, who was sitting at a table, in a corner and looked

extremely bored, like he always did, when there was no one to annoy with his teasing, sarcasm and

long explanations. Holly bought a sandwich, and walked over to him. "Can I sit here?" She said

quietly. She was still going to act sad. He looked surprised at her. "Holly! I didn't know you were

here today. I haven't seen you all day. Of course you can sit here." She sat down opposite him, and

smiled weakly. "Root made me write report, so I haven't had one single break, until now," she said,

and took a bite of her sandwich. Foaly looked so strange at her. She had never seen him like that

before. He looked so worried and… serious. "Don't feel sorry for me Foaly," she said, without

looking at him. "But Holly, I… You…" "I really don't wanna talk about it, right now Foaly. Is that

ok?" "Of course." They ate the rest of their lunch in silence. Holly really wanted to tell him

everything, but she knew that she couldn't.

* * *

Artemis looked at the three words at the screen. _I love you_. He had looked at them about a hundred

times, since Holly send them to him yesterday.

Someone knocked on the door. He quickly closed the e-mail, and opened a writing program,

pretending to make homework. "Enter," he said silently, and tried to look very sad. Juliet entered

the room, and looked at him. "How are you?" she asked. "Fine, I'm… just fine," he said, and wrote

something about some molecules, that actually seemed very indifferent to him right now. "Are you

sure? I mean, you don't look all right… Do you want to talk…?" "No," he interrupted her. "I don't

wanna talk about it. Please Juliet, just leave me alone." She nodded, and left.

Artemis didn't like to lie to her. He had already lied yesterday, about Holly and him, stopping their

relationship.

He looked at his watch. Holly would get free from work in about three hours from now. Artemis

was home from school on autumn holyday, so he was at home all day, for the next week. Juliet and

him was home alone, because Butler was in Japan to visit an old friend, his parents was in Wales

and they had taken Artemis' fathers new bodyguard with them. He was bored. There was absolutely

nothing to do at home, so he went for a walk. Something that really worried Juliet, because he usual

never did that.

* * *

He walked around in the forest, for about an hour. Just walked. Then it started to rain, and he was

wringing wet, when he came home. He hurried to his room, to change clothes before Juliet saw him,

and then he walked downstairs to find Juliet, and tell her, that he was back. He found her in the

kitchen, where she was sitting at the table, and crying. He looked surprised at her. "Juliet, what's

wrong?!" he asked. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry," she whispered, and whipped away the tears,

with her sleeve. "It's just so sad about you and Holly." "Juliet…" Artemis sat down next to her.

"Don't cry… I… we…" She interrupted him,by givinghim a hug, and cried at his shoulder.

In shock, but very careful, he put a comforting hand on her back.


	3. Chapter 3 Kidnapped

Hey all! Goldie.dk is back, with a brand new chapter!!

HURRAH!

And I still don't own any of the caracters, places and stuff like that...

* * *

**Chapter 3 –Kidnapped**

Holly hurried down the hallway to Root's office. He had sounded like he meant it, when he had called her over the intercom

system. When she stepped into the office, Root was sitting at his table, looking gravely at her. Holly stated to get worried.

"What's wrong sir?" she asked. "Opal Koboi, and a couple of fairies under her control, have escaped from Howlers Peak,"

he said. "They took off to the Earth's surface, about three hours ago, dressed up like LEP officers." "And you want me to

hunt them down?" Holly interrupted. "I wasn't finished," he said. Then he sighed. "Holly, Juliet just called. They've got

Artemis."

* * *

Artemis was sitting in his room, looking out of the window. Now it was three days ago, since Holly and him, had started their

secret e-mail-relationship. He was extremely bored. Juliet came in with the tea, he had asked for. "Thanks Juliet. Just leave it

on the desk," Artemis said, and turned his head. But it was not Juliet. It was a fairy. Artemis opened his mouth, to say

something, but another fairy came in, and punched him in his head, so he faded. The two fairies flew out of the window, and

away with him.

* * *

Juliet knocked at the door to Artemis's room. No answer. She knocked again. Still nothing. Then she just entered the room.

He wasn't there.

* * *

Holly flew over the Irish landscape, almost blinded by tears. Next to her, flew Commander Root, of course she couldn't see

him, because of the transparent shield. "Holly," said Foaly in her headset. "Yes Foaly, I'm listening."

"We have got a call from Juliet."

"And…?"

"She wants to talk to you. I just turn her into your line. Two seconds."

"Holly, are you there?" Juliet said. "I wander if you were…"

"We are already on our way, Juliet."

"When can you be here?"

"In about a half hour, I think."

"Ok, I'll be waiting. And Holly. Cheer up, we will find him." Juliet didn't sound very cheered up herself, but Holly appreciated

her comforting anyway.

"Of course we will Juli! See ya."

She turned in to Root's phone line. "Juliet just called sir," she said. "She's expecting us at the manor, in about a half hour."

"Then we're gonna speed up a little," he answered. Holly smiled in spite of the tears. She loved to fly fast, and he knew. He

obviously tried to brighten her up a little.

* * *

When Artemis woke up, everything around him was black. After a while, his eyes got used to the darkness, and he could se,

that he was in a small, quadratic room, with nothing but a door and a little air grating.

Where the hell was he?


	4. Chapter 4 Plans

Hey again!

Still don't own anything...

* * *

**Chapter 4 -Plans**

Holly and Root landed on the garden path, and turned off their shields. They walked to the front door in silence. Holly

knocked the door, and Juliet opened. "Oh, it's so good to see you two!" Juliet said. They said hello to each other, and went

inside.

"Have you found out, who did it?" asked Juliet. Holly looked disconcert at her.

"Opal Koboi," she said. "Didn't you know?"

"No."

"But how do we know, that it was her?"

"Because that the tape from the camera in Artemis's room, shoved the two fairies, who escaped from the prison, together

with Miss Koboi," said Root.

"Oh," said Holly, _why didn't I think of that?_

"Juliet, would you please show us the tape?" asked Root.

"Of course." Juliet turned on the TV, and it showed Artemis sitting on his bed.

Holly's heart beat harder, when she saw him.

On the screen, the door opened, and a fairy, a girl with long, dark hair, came in. Artemis turned around. He opened his

mouth, and a second fairy came in. It was a guy with short hair. He hit Artemis in the back of his head, and Artemis blacked

out. The two fairies connected Artemis to their moon-belts, and flew out of the window.

Juliet turned off the TV.

"At first we need to find out where he is," said Root.

"We know that he's not underground," said Holly. "We have placed LEP officers at every single station, under and over the

surface. There's no way down."

"But even if we're only going to look over the surface, there is a lot of places he could be." Juliet sighed. "What do we do?"

Holly thought for a while, and then she said: "We will have to think. Are there any places over the surface, where Opal Koboi

would go, if she had kidnapped someone?"

* * *

Artemis heard someone at the door. He looked up, and in came Opal Koboi. She smirked.

"Didn't we get rid of you?" Artemis sighed.

"Obviously not," she said, clearly a little disappointed, that he wasn't scared to death, because he was locked up here.

"Oh, didn't you have a good time, in Howlers Peak?"

"Shut up and listen Fowl!" Oh, now she was getting a little pissed. She had really hoped to scare him.

Artemis looked at her. "Then say something, for God's sake," he said, after a while.

"You've got really brave, my little friend. But you won't be brave, very much longer."

"What do you want with me?" asked Artemis calmly.

"Revenge little boy, revenge. Over you, over your little girlfriend, over Foaly, that stupid horse, actually over the whole LEP.

When I have you here, I can be sure, that the others will come very, very soon, to get you out of here."

"Have you ever tried to be a good girl Opal?" Artemis said.

"Hm… No." She laughed, and left.

Artemis sighed. "Oh, Holly. Please don't go into her trap," he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5 New destination

Hey again!

Here it comes, chapter 5...

And no, I still don't own anything...

**

* * *

Chapter 5 –New destination**

"Holly," Root said, when they were sitting in the back of Juliet's car. "Maybe this is a trap, you know."

"I know sir, but we have to find him. I…" She stopped.

He just looked worried at her, and said nothing, but he probably knew, what she had wanted to say.

Holly smiled weakly. He wasn't always that bad, the commander.

* * *

Opal Koboi was sitting in a huge chair, that made her look even smaller, than she already was.

"Coral, Pete! Come inhere," she yelled. The two fairies, who had kidnapped Artemis, came in. The girl, Coral, threw her

long, dark brown braid over her shoulder, and Pete just looked at Opal, in his normal, sneaky way. "You called," he said.

"Yes, I called. I want you two to find out, where Captain Holly Short is, right now," Opal said.

"But how do we do that?" Pete asked.

"I really don't know! Figure out a way, to find her, I don't care how!"

"But… I don't think we can do that, Miss Koboi…"

"Well, then I'll have to do it myself," Opal sighed. Then she left the room.

* * *

In the computer room, Opal hacked into the LEP communication system. She flipped around between the different

conversations, until she found what she was looking for.

"Foaly," Holly Shorts voice said. "Can you hear me?"

_Good_, thought Opal satisfied. _Then I'll just have to track her._ She tracked Holly, driving in a car, in the middle of nowhere.

Long way from where Opal was. She decided to call her.

* * *

"Foaly," Holly said. "Can you hear me?"

"Clearly Holly, what's up?"

"Have you found her?"

"No, not yet. She's a good hider, thatMiss Koboi."

"Ok, let me know, if you find her."

"Where are you right now?"

"Dunno. On our way to Dublin, I suppose. We have to start somewhere, right?"

"You're totally right captain, you're just starting the wrong place," said a cold voice. Holly recognized the voice immediately.

It belonged to Opal Koboi.

"What do you want Koboi," she said full of anger. "Where is Artemis?"

"Hm, I'm not sure, if I can tell you that, but your pony-friend will probably track the conversation anyway, so I will tell you.

He's in London, so you're driving the wrong way. If you want to save your boyfriend, come to London. See ya!"

"Holly! Holly! Can you hear me?"

"Yes Foaly, I can. Listen. Koboi just called, they're in London. I'll call you later."

"Ok, Holly. I'll try to track the conversation, so you don't have to search the whole city."

"Thanks Foaly."

Commander Root looked at her. "What did she say?"

"They're in London."

"To London we go," Juliet said, and found a map.

"This got to be a trap," Root said. "She wants us to come."

"Yes, she does, and we will come," Holly whispered. "But she will not catch us!"


	6. Chapter 6 Going in

So... Here comes chapther 6... Now it's getting exiting!!

Hope you'll enjoy...

And still: I don't own anything places, caracter ANYTHING... Too bad...

* * *

**Chapter 6 –Going in**

They were driving around in London, looking for a place, where Opal could be hiding.

"Juliet, this is senseless," said Holly. "We'll never find her, if Foaly can't track that phone call!"

Just then, Holly heard Foaly's voice, in her ear. "I've found her! She's in an old house, near Centrum. I'll send you a map."

"Thanks Foaly, you're fantastic!" Holly said, when a London-map appeared on her helmet's visor. A small, red dot shoved

her where Koboi was.

Holly started to guide Juliet, in the right way, and after a while, they were outside a big, old, Victorian-styled house. "Foaly,"

Root said. "Can you get me a plan, over the house?"

"Two seconds…"

"We don't have two seconds! Hurry up Pony-boy!"

"Stop calling me that! Here." A building plan appeared on Holly and Root's visors.

"_Thank you_."

"You're welcome," Foaly muttered, and then he said something, that sounded a lot like: 'No one appreciates my talents!'

"I heard that!"

"Sorry sir."

* * *

The door opened, and again Opal Koboi came in.

Artemis looked at her. "Good news Fowl, I've just called your girlfriend, and she's coming soon, to pick you up," she said,

and laughed evil. She looked very satisfied with herself.

"Well, then it's just sad for you, that she will not go into your little trap, Koboi," said Artemis, without being sure, if it actually

was true.

Opal just laughed again, but this time, she was interrupted by a melody, from her pocket. She found her cell phone, and

pressed a button. "Coral?" she said. "What's up? Ok, I'm coming now. Meet me in the living room, RIGHT AWAY!" she

put the phone back in the pocket, and left. "Looks like she's found us, she's driving this way to rescue you. How sweet. I'll

better go up there, to welcome her and her friends," she said, before she closed the door.

"Oh no," Artemis whispered.

* * *

"How do we come in here?" Juliet said. "Do you two need an invitation, or something to enter?"

"No," Holly said. "The house don't belong to a Mud… I mean… a human."

"But how do we come in?"

"Dunno. Any ideas sir?"

"Not a single on. Except from knocking at the door or climbing through a window…"

"Oh, it's almost easier to get into a huge building. There's a lot more possibilities," Juliet said.

Holly looked thoughtful. "Maybe we _should_ just climb through a window," she said. "She won't expect that…"

"Why not," Root said. "There's nothing else to do, is there?"

"I guess not."

And then they found an appropriate window, and climbed in.

"Foaly," Root said, put an Iris Camera into his right eye and looked at a security camera. "Can you find that camera's death

angle?"

They waited for a while. "Ok, you'll have to move as close to the wall, as you can come, then you won't be seen."

"Thanks."

The two fairies and the human passed the camera, very carefully, and hid around a corner.

"We have to split up," Holly said. "If this is a trap, some of us, might not go in it, if we are separated."

The two others nodded. She was right.

"You two deal with Koboi, I'll find Artemis," Juliet suggested.

"Are you sure, that you want to be alone?" Holly asked.

"Yes, that's best. Anyway, it's probably you she wants to talk to Holly, so you have to go to her, and if you're two, you might

be able to surprise them."

"Ok," Holly said, and gave her a headset. "Do you have one more, of those cameras sir?" He gave her one, and she gave it to

Juliet.

"Be careful Juliet! If you see cameras, contact Foaly immediately, and don't do anything, but what he tells you! Just find him,

get him out, and hide somewhere. Don't think about us. We call you, if we need you."

Juliet nodded. The three went together for a while. Then they came to a stairway, going down to the basement. Juliet walked

down, the fairies went on straight ahead.

* * *

Juliet walked through the half-dark corridors, contacted Foaly for advice, a couple of times, and tried to open the doors she

passed. None of them was locked, and Artemis was nowhere. Then she walked down a totally empty hallway, with a door a

the end. With Help from Foaly, she came down to the door unseen, and she tried the door handle. It was locked.


	7. Chapter 7 The rescuing

So, finally!

After a looooong time, I've updated!! Hope you like it!!

Hm... I don't own any of the caracters from the books.....

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The rescuing**

Artemis listened carefully. Had someone just tried to open the door? He wasn't sure. Then he heard a voice outside.

"Artemis? Are you in there?"

Artemis stood up, and walked to the door. "Juliet?" he whispered.

"Yes, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. What about Holly?"

"Her and Root distract Koboi."

"What?!"

"I know you're worried, but I'm sure that they can do it! And you would be too, if you were thinking with your head, in stead

of your heart!"

"Ok, ok… You're right. Can you get me out of here, or what?"

"I can try… Stand back!" She kicked the door open, and Artemis came out.

"Nice work."

"She hasn't had time to make this place that protected. The security cameras suck too. There is only one, on this corridor,

and it's only recording one direction, so it can't see us right now."

"Good. Let's go, and help them."

"Ehm, Artemis…"

"I know, don't tell. You got orders to get me out of here, and only help them, if they called you?"

Juliet nodded.

"But Juliet, they're moving directly into a trap!"

"They know."

"But…"

"When did you get so reckless? Oh, I see! You're doing it again!"

"Doing what?"

"Thinking with your heart. That girl has indeed changed you! Where the hell is Artemis? I must have saved the wrong boy!"

"Stop it! And you're probably right again. Let's get out of here."

They went down the hallway, and tried to find the way out, but they hadn't walked long, before Juliet told him to stop.

"What's wrong?" asked Artemis.

"Shh…"

In her headset she heard Opal Koboi's voice: "Coral! Pete! Do that later. They'll still be here, when you come back. Get the

boy up here. NOW!"

"You won't get away with this Koboi!" She heard Holly say. It sounded like she was hurt.

Then Juliet couldn't hear anything but scratching sounds.

"They're in trouble, and Opal's friends are coming this way!" Juliet said.

"Come on," Artemis opened the closest door, and pulled her inside. They heard footsteps outside. When the two fairies had

passed the door, Juliet sneaked out, and overpowered the two fairies. They were lain down on the floor, before they even

noticed what happened. The two humans ran down the hallways. They found the stairway, and walked upstairs.

* * *

Opal laughed, when Holly and Root entered the room. "Oh, welcome!" she said. "Coral, Pete! Deal with them!" The two

fairies behind her drew their guns, at the same time as Holly and the commander. Opal put herself out of sight behind a huge

armchair, when the laser rays started to fly through the air.

Holly tried to shoot the girl, Root took the guy, but Pete and Coral were extremely fast, and in ashort while Commander

Root was laying on the floor, and the magic sparks started to heal the wound in his head. Holly was hit in her left side, and the

strap that held her extra safety line, was broken. Holly tried to hold the two enemiesin check, but soon she also collapsed,

and fell down on the floor, hit in her right leg. Her magic started to heal her, but she knew it wouldn't help her. Pete and Coral

walked slowly against her.

Holly's head hit the ground, and by chance, the microphone in her helmet was turned on by the hit, without Holly noticed.

"Coral! Pete! Do that later. They'll still be here, when you come back. Get the boy up here. NOW!" Opal said.

"You won't get away with this Koboi!" Holly said weakly.

"Well, I think I will," Opal said, and turned to Coral and Pete. "So, what are you two waiting for? Go get the boy!" They

looked disappointed, but they left anyway.

* * *

Juliet pointed down a corridor. "They went this way," she said. "Foaly, are you still with me?"

"Yes Juliet, I am," Foaly answered in her earphone.

"How is the situation?"

"Hmm… There's no more pictures from the commanders iris camera. He's unconscious right now. Shot in the head, but don't

worry. The magic handles that, it's not serious. Holly's magic is also working, but not that fast. I don't know if she's awake."

"Can you tell me where to go?"

"One moment." Juliet waited. "Ok," Foaly said. "Straight ahead, then left. There is a door. They're behind it."

"Ok, thanks Foaly."

Artemis and Juliet stood outside the room, listening. Opal was talking in there. They couldn't hear what she said, but it seemed

like, that she talked to someone. Probably herself.

"Ok, when we're in there, you run to Holly and Root, and see what you can do. I'll deal with Koboi."

Artemis nodded. That was doubtless the best way to do it.

Juliet kicked the door open, and ran inside. Artemis followed her. Opal shot after them, but missed them both. Juliet knocked

her out with a kick in the head. Too easy.

Holly was sitting on her knees on the floor, next to the unconscious commander. The blue magic was sparkling around the two

fairies, when they healed themselves. Nothing to help with there. Juliet tied Opal with some rope she found, possibly Holly or

Root's safety line, that one of them had dropped, and then she sat down on the floor next to Artemis, waiting for the two

fairies to finish healing.

* * *

So... Please review!! 


	8. Chapter 8 Busted

So all! This is the last chapter, of the first fanfic I've ever written!!!! 

Oh, I don't believe it!!

I don't hope you'll miss Keeping In Touch too much, when it's over! I promise you, there will soon come a brand new story from me, so look forward!!

I know this story became a little short, and if you have read my last updating on page one, you'll also see, that I've decided, that there's not going to be two parts, as I wanted it to be.

But I still don't own anything, and I still might have some grammar mistakes... And... That's still because I'm from Denmark...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8 -Busted**

Holly and Artemis hadn't talked much together, since they'd returned to Fowl Manor. They hadn't been alone more than a half minute, or so.

Holly and Rootwere going to stay at the manor for a night, because there was something wrong with the shuttle station in Tara. All the station's shuttles were stuck in there entries, so there could only get shuttles up, not down.

They needed to wait for Foaly to come to the surface to repair it.

Juliet had driven Opal, Pete and Coralto Tara, wherethey were going to spend the night, in one of LEP's extra cells, at the shuttle station.

The commander didn't seem to be very glad about staying at the manor, but Holly and Artemis were both really happy about the decision. Without showing it, of course.

In the middle of the night, Artemis woke up, when he heard a whispering voice.

"Artemis? Are you awake?"

He smiled. "Well, now I am."

"Sorry."

Artemis turned on the light. Holly was standing next to the bed, wearing one of Juliet's T-shirts, that she had lend to sleep in. It looked like a dress on her. He realized, that hehad never seen her in a dress before.

"Wanna go for a walk?" she asked.

"Sure. I'll just have to get dressed."

Holly nodded. "Yeah, it's a bit cold out there. I'll also go and change to my uniform. See you in here in two minutes."

She left. Artemis found some clothes, and changed. Holly came inside again. She was wearing her uniform, and she smiled.

"Come on," she said.

They walked outside. The wind was a bit cold, but no so much, that they froze.

"I've really missed you," Holly said.

"I've missed you too. It's good to see you again." Artemis couldn't make anything more up, so he just kept quiret.

They sat down under a big cherry tree. "Here is so nice," Holly said. "Sometimes I wish that we had stayed up here. We can't see the stars underground." She smiled sadly. The moon was shining on her face.

Artemis kissed her. She laughed, and kissed him back. Then she pushed him softly to the ground, and put her arms around him. And there they fell asleep, under the cherry tree in each other's arms.

* * *

A familiar voice dragged Holly out of her sleep.

"SHORT! Would you please get your female, lawbreaking butt over here, right away!?"

Holly looked into Artemis' face. "Is that…?"

He nodded.

"D'Arvit." Holly stood up, turned around, and saw, exactly as she had feared, Commander Root, and his face were redder, than ever before. He was standing about ten meters away. She walked over to him.

"Short! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't demote you!"

Holly looked at her shoes. "I… I can't sir. If you demote me, it's completely fair. I deserve it."

"You are completely right captain."

Uncomfortable silence.

"So… Are you going to demote me sir?" Holly finally whispered.

Root sighed. "I'll have to think about that."

Holly bit her lip, and suppressed a sigh in relief. Maybe there was still a small hope.

"Foaly has arrived to Tara. He is repairing the shuttle entries. Get ready to go, and meet me outside the main door in five minutes." He turned around, and left.

* * *

Artemis was still sitting under the tree, when she returned. "Holly, this is my fault, I…"

"No, It's my own fault. I shouldn't have… I…" Holly started to cry.

Artemis gave her a hug, and then he looked at her, still with his hands on her shoulders. "Holly, maybe we should stop this now. You can still save your career."

"But you and I…"

"It's not worth it! We both know."

Holly nodded. Now they were both crying.

"We're leaving in a few minutes. Foaly is waiting for us in Tara."

"Then you'll have to get ready."

"Yeah." She turned around, and walked to the manor.

"Holly!" he shouted after her. She looked at him. "Will I see you again?"

Holly smiled. "Maybe Master Fowl. Maybe." She started walking again, and she didn't hear Artemis whisper: "I really hope so Captain Short."

* * *

They didn't talk together on their way to Tara.

The two little fairies landed outside the shuttle station, and walked inside. Still in silence. But when they were standing in the overfull terminal, Root stopped her. "Holly, I've decided that it's your choice if you are going to be demoted."

"Really?!" Holly looked surprised at him.

"Yeah, but you have to choose between your career and him. You can't pick both. If you choose him, we'll have to take your magic away, and I'll let you stay up here. You can never return to the fairies' world. If you choose your career, I will forget about all this, and you'll come with me underground again. But you'll have to decide right now."

"It's already done sir. I'm coming with you."

Holly wasn't sure, but she thought that she just saw him smile for a second.

"I also thought that you would. Then we'll just strike this whole story out."

"Thank you sir."

This time she didn't doubt. The commander did really smile.

* * *

The End

* * *

Hey again all!! I've found a theme song for this story. It's called Every Little Part Of Me, and it's sung by a Danish/Greenlandish artist, called Julie Berthelsen.

I'm not sure if you know it, but I thought that it would be a very good theme for this story....

So, here it comes....

* * *

**Julie Berthelsen**

**Every Little Part Of Me**

Can you hear the echo

Footsteps down the hall

Always such lonely

As they're walking away

The man in the mirror

Looks tired and worn

Another Deja Vu day

When your heart is torn

I'm in this melancholy mood

That never does me any good

It gets worse when I'm tired

It's a habit I've acquired

Every little part of me

Is missing you now

Every little part of you

No matter where you are I do

This body aches to be kissing you now

Every little part of you

Deep down to the heart of you

And in the middle of the night

You should hear my spirit cry

Ohh - I - I'm still missing

Every little part of you

Remember when you told me

How pain never lasts

We can win tomorrow

By facing the pasts

How can today then

All that remains

Each and every memory

Is a heartful of pain

I'm in this melancholy mood

That never does me any good

It gets worse when I'm tired

It's a habit I've acquired

Every little part of me

Is missing you now

Every little part of you

No matter where you are I do

This body aches to be kissing you now

Every little part of you

Deep down to the heart of you

And in the middle of the night

You should hear my spirit cry

Ohh - I - I'm still missing

Every little part of you

And when I feel the morning light

I reach for you to hold you tight

How I wish I could feel you once more

See the sun rise on your face

But deep down in my heart I know

That maybe I should let you go

But you are a hard habit to break

Every little part of me

Is missing you now

Every little part of you

No matter where you are I do

This body aches to be kissing you now

Every little part of you

Deep down to the heart of you

And in the middle of the night

You should hear my spirit cry

Ohh - I - I'm still missing

Every little part of you

* * *

Hoped you all liked it! And you are still very welcome to review!!!! 


End file.
